Raiders of the Lost Chest
'''Raiders of the Lost Chest '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob is in a desert, and meets up with Duke again. Robert, his brothers, and Duke go through the desert and discuss how Robert should expand Robert's Abode. However, they are ambushed by a swordsman and other henchmen thugs. Robert shoots down some of the warriors with a revolver, while Terrence locates a wheelbarrow full of Tommy Guns. Terrence shoots down some of the warriors, as well, and Tyler locates yet another wagon full of Gatling Guns and shoots a club-wielding warrior. However, a thug holding a club ambushes the brothers, only for the henchman to get hit on the head by a frying pan Duke was holding, who was hiding in a barrel, killing the warrior. Robert encounters a swordsman holding a sword, and attempts to kill Robert with the sword, but Robert shoots him with the revolver, killing the swordsman. Meanwhile, the Jacobs and Duke investigate The Lost Tomb. In the tomb, they find two Anubis statues and the Chest of the Covenant. Terrence pulls out a staff, and uses it in front of light to deactivate a possible booby trap. However, Terrence accidentally and foolishly severely burns Duke's hand as well. Tyler lifts the Chest of the Covenant off of where it was, but realizes it is another death trap, and snakes fall all over them, but get killed by the brothers' bare fists, and Duke grabs a double-bladed glaive from an Anubis statue to kill more snakes. However, the Anubis statue falls over and breaks open a wall, revealing a skeleton who is about to kill them. However, it is killed after Duke throws the glaive at the skeleton. They escape from the temple, but find Venture Nazis, who were also looking for the treasure chest. An enemy pilot is loading crates into the Flying Wing, and spots the brothers with the chest. However, Robert uses one of the machine guns from earlier when they were at the desert marketplace and shoots the Nazi pilot dead. An Airplane Mechanic fueling his tanker truck also notices them, and gets in a fisticuffs with Robert. However, the mechanic is too slow and fat to punch Robert, and Robert shoots him in the balls, causing him to fall in the experimental Flying Wing's jet, chopping his head off, which then rolls like a ball. Robert salvages the cargo hold, and steals the rubies from inside the Nazi aircraft, and fly off. They land at another part of the desert, where the Nazis are on a race for the stolen treasure. The brothers and Duke ride horses and uses the guns to kill the German Soldiers. There is a German Machine Gun Car, which Robert leads off a cliff. Robert does the truck stunt by holding onto part of the convoy truck. He jumps into the truck, and kills the German Soldier, jumps back on his horse, steals the Chest of Covenant they stole while the brothers were distracted, replaces it with a generic and bland chest, and jumps back onto his horse. The nine then gun down all the German Soldiers and their vehicles, who then fall off a cliff. Allusions * Raiders of the Lost Ark: The entire episode is a major reference to the movie. Category:Season Two